


What You're Willing to Give

by ShellyLass



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 02:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8384521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShellyLass/pseuds/ShellyLass
Summary: Nikola has set his sights on someone, well someone he'd never expected to feel such strong feelings for.





	

The halls of the Sanctuary were quiet, everyone busy with something. Will was in the infirmary watching over Helen, as usual, while she operated on Adam Worth. Biggie and Kate were taking care of the warehouse in Old City, making up whatever they could to keep the public out of the building. Nikola, on the other hand had absolutely nothing to occupy his time.

He would rather not be anywhere near Will at the moment, his hovering over Helen pricked a nerve in Nikola. Of course, there was Helen but she had long since dismissed him from her bed. _Honestly it was just one bite thirty years ago. James hadnt minded at the time_ , Nikola thought moodily. Helen was too busy with Will these days anyway so he would make an appearance only when Worth awoke, they needed answers to the map. Nikola had just stepped out of the elevator when he heard a loud crash from down the hall. _Ahh Henry, I have never met such a clumsy werewolf_ Nikola thought smirking as he headed towards Henrys lab.

He paused at the doorway and watched the young tech wizard work to figure out the device that allowed that insufferable Hyde to jump through rifts. Without pausing, Henry spoke aloud, "I know you're there, Nikola. Werewolf, remember? Look I'm working as fast as I can, this isnt a decoder ring."

Nikola smirked and stepped up behind Henry and looked over his shoulder. Henry had removed the device from the hastily made suit that protected Adams body as he traveled through rifts. The device was round and sturdy, made of a material even Nikola could not guess. Henry sighed and said roughly, "I know you're all waiting, but this almost got the Doc killed, so just leave me to it."

Nikola put up his hands and replied, "I'm not here to rush you, just to see if you needed help." Henry turned from the device and gave Nikola a rather adorable yeah right look then went back to work.

Henry sensed Nikola move behind him and soon the former vampire but always genius leaned over to have a look at the device, "Very interesting, seamless construction," Nikola commented quietly.

Henry nodded and said, "Maybe an organic hyper compound?"

Nikola gave a small shake of his head and replied, "There would be structural deterioration, but there is none. I doubt Adam built this, perhaps he stole it from Hollow Earth." Nikola reached out a hand for the device, but Henry grabbed his wrist lightly and pushed his hand away.

_What has gotten into Tesla, he never acts this way,_ Henry thought to himself. Henry smiled and said, "Why don't you let me handle this, you did crack the map in the library."

Nikola rolled his eyes and replied sarcastically, "You mean the holographic piata, which was embarrassing. Nothing takes me that long to figure out. Perhaps we can work together?"

Henry locked eyes with Nikola and watched a slow smile spread across the scientist's face. Henry sensed something odd about Nikola today, but couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Alright, let's get to work. It shouldn't be long until Doc is finished with the operation," Henry stated, pulling out tools to start work.

xxxx

The two men spent at least a good hour attempting to reactivate the device, but to no avail. Nikola had become increasingly irritated as their hard work yielded no results. Henry watched him pace across the lab and patiently waited for him to speak.

When the dark-haired man didn't speak Henry said, "Would you stop pacing, you're giving me a headache."

Nikola paused and leaned down on the table before huffing, "This is ridiculous, it shouldn't take me this long to do anything. I invented electricity for Christ's sake." He dragged a hand through his hair agitatedly as Henry watched him with amusement.

"Do you honestly expect everything to be so easy for you? No one man knows everything, Nikola. Take it easy, we'll figure it out," Henry said comfortingly patting Nikolas back.

Nikolas eyes snapped to the young werewolf, feeling something primal erupt within him. The blue green eyes of Henry Foss were mesmerizing to say the least, but Henry quickly went back to work.

Nikola lowered himself into a chair and waited, watching the appealing young man work. Though small in stature, Henry was quite agile and muscular though Nikola doubted that this was because of the beast inside him. Henry carried himself with a goofy confidence that made him quite loveable to the staff of the Sanctuary.

Henry abruptly turned, holding the device causing Nikola to tear his eyes from their previous location on Henry's ass to his face. Nikola felt his cheeks grow warm as he asked, "What is it?"

Henry frowned slightly but quickly replied, "Why don't we just tear it open? I'm positive it won't go boom, I've dropped it already."

Nikola chuckled and said, "Why not? Give it a try," as he raised himself from the chair and came to stand at Henrys side.

Henry took a small knife and cut through the flimsy yet sturdy material of the device and found a net of complicated wires. Nikola watched as Henry took a pair of tweezers and poked at the mushy substance around the wiring. "Organic nanite battery," Nikola murmured, smiling.

xxxx

Adam Worth had raised himself to a sitting position as the members of the Sanctuary trailed in; each had their own murderous glare etched in their faces all but Kate who had her gun in hand. Adam merely smirked as he waited for Helen to enter the room; surely none of these lowly idiots were going to interrogate him. Adam moved his head to the right to get a good look at Nikola Tesla, a face he hadnt seen in almost a century. The former vampire stood not apart from the group as he usually would, but in line with Helens loyal companions close to the young werewolf. Adam decided to have some fun until Helen arrived.

"Oh Nikola, has losing your inner vampire turned you into a team player? Who would have ever thought?" Adam exclaimed overdramatically as he watched Nikola stiffen. Adam observed the werewolf, Harry or something, make eye contact with Nikola, who visibly relaxed.

"I have nothing to say to you Worth, except tell us about the map and Hollow Earth and you wont be hurt," Nikola stated matter of factly, his voice deep and angry.

Adam merely laughed, "Oh Nicky boy, who in this room would actually hurt me after Helen did such an amazing job fixing me up? Your boss certainly wouldnt like that."

The werewolf stepped forward, his blue eyes aflame with anger as he grabbed Adams wrist and squeezed. "You almost killed her, you bastard. Dont ever speak about her again. Now tell us what we want to know or Ill break every bone in your body slowly," Henry warned eliciting an inhuman growl.

Worth made a small noise of pain as Henry squeezed harder, but kept quiet. Nikola watched as Henry, the always goofy laid back tech wizard showed the anger he felt at almost losing Helen. This side of Henry aroused Nikola, but surely Henry would never, _oh stop it Nikola,_ he thought dragging a hand through his dark hair. A loud yelping sound brought Nikola from his thoughts; Henry stepped aside to reveal Adams wrist bent at an unnatural angle.

Henry turned to Nikola and said quietly, "Go ahead and question him, Nikola. I think hes beginning to understand that Im not joking." Henry returned to his place beside Kate.

Will looked over Kates head and whispered, "Damn, Henry." Kate echoed Will with a quiet "Good job, Hank." Henry tried to relax but his HAP senses were going crazy. He wanted to tear Worth apart and he smelled arousal in the air but he couldnt tell from whom in the room.

Henry watched as Nikola approached the hospital bed and began questioning Worth. "We need to get to Hollow Earth, tell us how to work the map. Or my werewolf here will begin to break you," Nikola said menacingly.

Henry moved to the other side of the bed and took Adams wrist in his hand. Adam looked into Henrys eyes and cringed with fear, but remained silent. Nikola raised his eyes to Henry and quietly murmured, Henry. Nikola watched the blue of Henrys eyes turn black as he began to torture Worth.

Henry squeezed, feeling Worths joints grind together as he slowly began to feel the bones bend under his strength.

Worth squirmed and screamed "Oh God stop!" Henry loosened his hold and waited.

Nikola spoke again, "Now, Adam. Tell me what I want to know."

Worth began to speak, telling them of his journey to Hollow Earth after John let him go, and how they had healed him, what they had taught him and how the map Gregory had sent Magnus held the way to the entrance to Hollow Earth. Henry dropped Adams wrist and left the room as the gravelly voice of Adam Worth continued to spill every secret inside him. Henry had never acted this way before, never allowed his abnormality to show through in human form. He went back to the lab and sat with his head in his hands. Only a few minutes passed before he heard approaching footsteps on the floors of the Sanctuary. It could only be Magnus coming to reprimand him for his actions; Henry kept his head down as she stopped beside him. "Henry, what happened up there?" she questioned quietly, laying a hand on his back in a comforting manner. Henry raised his eyes to the woman who had taken him in and raised him as her own.

"Doc, I dont know what happened. You almost died and I guess I lost it. Worth needed to be threatened into talking; he was just poking fun at Nikola not being vampire anymore. Nikola needed help interrogating so I stepped in. Ive never used my gifts in such a way. I didnt know I had it in me," Henry said, speaking all of his thoughts knowing she could help him.

Helen smiled down at Henry and said "Henry, youve come to accept who you are and there is so much more you can do. Nikola is now at a disadvantage when it comes to being himself, Im glad you stepped in to aid him. We now know what we need to know to journey to Hollow Earth. I didnt come to reprimand you for breaking his wrist, I would have done the same had I the strength. Well done, Henry."

Henry stood and pulled his mother into his arms for a hug, equally returned by Helen. She placed a light kiss in his hair and whispered, "You will learn that you are who you are for a reason, Henry."

Henry nodded and released her, "Thanks, Doc. You always know what to say."

Helen smiled and replied, "I know, oh and by the way, you and Nikola seem to be working together better than normal. I do wonder what has gotten into him; he never acts as part of a team."

Henry shrugged, "Maybe not being a vampire has made him humble."

Helen laughed and said, "No, Im sure thats not it." Henry gave her a goofy smile and chuckled.

A loud beeping began to sound from his computer. Henry turned to the monitor, an incoming video call from Nikola upstairs. Henry accepted and said, "Nikola, whats going on?"

Nikola appeared, frowning and said, "You two better get up here, we have a problem."

xxxx

Helen entered the lab in a rush, her black skirt swaying around her legs; Henry trailed behind as they approached Will and Nikola who stood over a microscope looking grim. "What is it?" Helen questioned calmly looking to Nikola.

Nikola sighed deeply and motioned to the microscope. Puzzled, Helen leaned down and pressed her eyes to the lens and stared at a sample of blood. Helen quickly straightened and said, "Oh my word, the cells show significant radiation damage which will lead to organ failure. Is this Adams blood?"

Nikola shook his head, "Helen, its yours."

A gasp escaped Helens lips but Nikolas eyes were on Henry for he had begun to shake. Henry bolted from the lab to the infirmary and through the door to Worths room. The werewolf grabbed Adam by the shirt and began to scream, "What did you do to her! If she dies, I swear Ill kill you!"

Adam began to laugh maniacally, so it had been Hyde the entire time. Henry punched him in the mouth and the laugh ended as blood began to pour from the mouth of both Adam and Hyde. Henry felt a pair of strong arms pull him away from the bed and out of the room. Henry struggled at first but the arms held fast. Henry was pulled into a chair and Helen kneeled in front of him.

"Henry, calm down please," Helen said her usual calm voice replaced with worry. Henry breathed deeply and tried to relax, but he couldnt control the tremor throughout his body.

Helen spoke again as she reached a hand out to stroke his hair, "Henry, youre going to transform if you dont get control. Shhhh, its okay."

Henry nodded and breathed, slowly the shaking of his body slowed to a stop. He opened his eyes and glimpsed the worried glances of his family. Helen smiled and stood facing the others. "It would seem that my brief jump through the rifts has caused radiation poisoning. Hollow Earth will have the cure, but if I am infected Adam is as well. We have to get to Hollow Earth and soon," she said calmly.

Nikola watched as the threat dawned on the Sanctuary team. Equal parts rage and fear reflected in their faces. Helen turned to him and said, "Nikola, take Henry upstairs and stay with him. Hes far too angry to be near Adam and we need him to use the map." Nikola nodded and moved toward Henry, who sat looking downcast and ashamed of his actions.

Helen then turned to Henry, "Henry, I just need you to calm down. We have to leave for Hollow Earth and I need you collected, okay?" Henry nodded, stood and strode out of the room with Nikola in tow.

Henry did not slow as he made his way to the elevator; only inside did he stop to wait for Nikola. Once the doors closed Henry spoke, "Im sorry you're stuck with babysitting duty. I know youd rather be working on the map."

Nikola chuckled and replied, "It's not babysitting duty its making sure you don't kill Adam. Henry, you reacted today as I would have, albeit for different reasons. If I were myself, I would have probably killed him by now; you are a better man than I. To be honest, I could use a break so don't apologize."

Henry couldn't help but smile as the doors opened and Henry made his way to his room. Nikola stopped outside his door, feeling something akin to anxiety. Henry removed his t-shirt and lowered himself onto the couch in front of the TV but hadn't turned it on. He sat with his legs on the small table in front of him, his eyes closed. Nikola felt his throat tighten as he watched Henrys chest rise and fall slowly. The silver piercings in each of Henrys nipples tantalized Nikola causing him to unbutton the top button on his burgundy dress shirt.

Henry opened one eye and said, "You can come in you know?"

Nikola slowly made his way to the couch and sat down unable to avert his gaze from Henrys well defined torso. With both eyes closed once more, Henry seemed to be meditating. Nikola drank him in from his sneakers to the dark follicles of his hair. Nikola felt himself harden and couldn't help a ragged breath that escaped him. Eyes wide he watched as Henry's nose wrinkled and his eyes shot open.

Henrys blue eyes trailed over Nikola's body, sensing the arousal erupting from him in waves. So this is who he had smelled earlier. Henry smiled darkly and asked, "You like what you see?"

Nikola cleared his throat and replied smugly, "Yes and Im irritated because I don't know why."

Henry chuckled and Nikolas eyes watched the vibration trill down Henry's body. Henry watched Nikola's dark eyes travel over his body and felt something stir inside him. His blue eyes trailed down Nikola's neck to his exposed collarbone and he found himself wondering what was beneath.

It was Nikola's turn to chuckle darkly as he said, "I see I'm not the only one enjoying the view," as he trailed a long finger down Henry's chest, flicking his right nipple. Henry hissed and smirked before turning his forefinger into a claw and carefully cutting each button from Nikola's shirt.

Nikola''s shirt now hung open revealing a toned chest and flat stomach. Nikolas brown eyes had faded to black, but no longer the black of a vampire's eyes but the color of lust. Henry moved towards Nikola and placed a chaste kiss on his lips then pulled away a fraction. Nikola raised a finger and crooked it towards him, Henry felt the metal piercings in his nipples lift from his body and pull him towards Nikola.

The tiny tug on his nipples cause Henry to growl in frustration and pleasure, Nikola smiled and released him. "Tease," Henry muttered before closing the gap and crashing his lips against Nikola's. Nikola responded with earnest nipping at Henry's bottom lip. Nikola felt Henry's strong hands pull his shirt from his shoulders and begin to trail his hands over Nikola's back. Nikola dragged his tongue over Henry's lip and was answered with a deep moan. Henry opened his mouth to Nikola who thrust his tongue inside. Their tongues dueled for control until the need for air became too much. Nikola left Henrys mouth and trailed kisses down the column of his throat and gently bit down on the skin at the base of Henrys neck. Henry groaned and Nikola bit down on the other side eliciting more sounds from Henry. Nikola pushed Henry down on the leather of the couch and lay down on top of him.

Nikola trailed his mouth down Henry's chest, stopping to take Henry's nipples in his mouth tugging on the metal causing Henry to moan loudly. Smug, Nikola dragged his tongue down Henry's abdomen and teasingly slipped his fingers in the waistband of Henry's jeans. Nikola made his way back up Henry's body, grinding his lower body against the younger man causing them both to moan loudly. Henry attacked Nikola's neck roughly biting and easing the pain with his tongue. Henry stopped his ministrations and put his lips near Nikola's ear and ordered, "Get up, Nikola."

Nikola stood and Henry followed suit. Henry smirked and pulled Nikola's body flush against his and backed him against the wall. There, Henry began rubbing his body against Nikola's causing the scientist to groan loudly. Henry undid the buckle on Nikolas belt and pants and slowly rid the man of his clothes. Nikola watched as Henry got to his knees and slowly took Nikola's erection in his mouth. Nikola groaned as Henry began to suck him fast and hard cupping his balls. Nikola fisted Henry's hair and murmured his name as he felt that familiar burn of orgasm building inside him. Henry slowed his work and stood smiling mischievously and kissed Nikola hard on the mouth.

Nikola pulled away and growled, Henry merely smirked and said "Payback is a bitch," flicking his own pierced nipple.

Nikola walked towards the bed, turned and used his magnetic power to remove the rest of Henrys clothes. Henry stood before him gloriously naked and aching. Nikola crooked a finger and motioned for Henry to come to him.

Henry moved to stand in front of Nikola and said, "I've never done this before."

Nikola cocked his head to the side and smiled, "Are you quite sure? You're doing wonderfully." Henry blushed and looked down.

Nikola found him quite adorable and said, "Well would you rather something you're comfortable with?"

Henry blinked and nodded, to which Nikola spread his arms and said, "Then by all means, take me."

Henry needed no more encouragement as he reached for a condom in his bedside drawer. Nikola sat on the edge of the bed and took it from his hands, and murmured "Allow me."

Nikola positioned the condom over the tip of Henry's erection and looking him directly in the eyes put slid the condom down Henry's shaft using his mouth. Henry's hips jerked forward at the contact as he groaned. Nikola lay back on the bed and waited, watching Henry with interest. Henry lowered himself between Nikola's legs and slowly pushed inside his entrance. Nikola;s eyes closed as Henry entered inch by inch, his breathing ragged. Once Henry was fully sheathed inside Nikola he experimentally ground his hips against Nikola's causing the other man to moan loudly.

Henry set a fast rhythm slamming his body against Nikolas while Nikola stroked himself moaning loudly. Henry allowed his body to do the work as he leaned down to kiss Nikola capturing his groans. Henry pulled away as he felt the burn ignite through his body. Henry moved harder and faster as colors exploded behind his eyes. As he rode out his orgasm he watched as Nikola finished himself. Nikolas eyes widened as he noticed the ice blue of Henrys eyes had turned to the orange of a werewolf. Henry tried to look away, but Nikola took his chin and kissed the werewolf on the lips.

xxxx

A week passed quickly as Helen's condition worsened the Sanctuary team worked to be ready to leave at a moments notice. Helen and John recovered the keystone, now all they needed was the EM shield to allow Helen passage to Hollow Earth.

"Ive done it!" Nikola exclaimed as he made his way towards John and Helen holding the EM shield hed constructed.

Helen smiled appreciatively and said, "Good work, Nikola. Now we can be on our way to Hollow Earth."

At that moment Will, Henry and Kate entered the library wearing their hiking gear. Nikola's gaze landed on Henry, who looked back shyly. Helen then explained that John would teleport each of us in turn to the entrance where the keystone would be needed to begin their journey.

Nikola watched as John took Helen, popped back for Will, and then Kate leaving him and Henry alone. Sensing the awkwardness between them Nikola made his way to Henry's side and kissed him lightly and said "I expect nothing more than you are willing to give, Henry."

At that moment, John returned once more for Henry. Nikola turned to his old friend and said, "John, do you mind?"

John smirked and said, "Not at all, old boy," and turned his back. Nikola turned back to Henry, who looked as though he was trying to find the words.

Nikola reached out for Henrys face and then Henry opened his mouth and began, "Nikola, I," but was cut off as he and John teleported away.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Nikola called out, _I'll kill Druitt for this._


End file.
